


Early morning radio

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Just some fluff basically. I have been binge watching season 3 of the voice France (with the boss in it) and wanted to write some fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how are you doing guys?

Mika groaned and rolled over, carelessly slapping his alarm off with his hand. He hated early morning radio. After weeks of late nights an earlier mornings all he wanted was a few extra hours in bed to catch up on some of the lost sleep. waking up at four to drag himself into a radio station, was not inviting, but he often found himself doing it anyway. 

Mika dutifully rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to pry himself from the warm quilts to get dressed into his favourite pair of skinny jeans and his blue butterfly T-shirt. 

when hr was halfway up however, a hand shot out from under the covers and wrapped itself around Mika's waist, pulling him back down onto the bed. 

"Andy, I have a radio interview." he whispered. Andy pretended not to hear him, pulling Mika closer.

Mika resisted the impulse to relax into the warm safe arms and instead tried to force Andy's hands off. His efforts were interrupted by the sound of a duck quacking. 

Recognising his ringtone, Mika grabbed his IPhone and quickly pressed the little green phone on the screen while bringing it up to his ear. It was his manager. 

"Mika, I will be outside in ten minutes to drive you to the radio station, is that okay with you?" he asked politely. 

"I may be facing some technical difficulties" Mika replied, still attempting to extract himself from Andy's vice like grip. There was a moment of complete silence where Mika could just faintly mame out the engine of the car in the background. 

"Tell Andy that if he doesn't release you I will hide his cigarettes again." 

Mika chuckled as the manager hung up without any other words and the. returned his mobile to the bedside table. Andy then proceeded to climb on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. 

"Andy, if you plan on smoking for the next week, you should get off of me." Mika threatened .

"But you're warm and soft and nice to hug. And you are never here and I miss you." Andy said, voice muffled against Mike's shoulder. Mika wrapped his arms around Andy and pulled him closer. 

" All I   
have scheduled today is this interview and I promise I will take the rest of the day off and be with you." Mika whispered into Andy's ear. Andy considered this for a moment, then climbed off of Mika, settling back down into the covers. 

Mika took his chance, and. climbed out of bed, swiftly pulling on his decided clothing. 

Just before he left the room, he leaned over and softly kissed Andy's forehead. Andy opened one eye and smiled fondly as his boyfriend left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a kindle fire and I typed the entire thing up on it and I swear it random !y changed every two letters. In was near tears but it is complete!


End file.
